mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 6° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 6° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 14 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 464 voti | Takamachi Nanoha @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'2^ 424 voti | Touyoko Momoko @ Saki *'3^ 414 voti | Haramura Nodoka @ Saki *'4^ 367 voti | Ikeda Kana @ Saki *'5^ 349 voti | Yuuki Mikan @ To LOVE-Ru *'6^ 336 voti | Kirishima Shouko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'7^ 327 voti | Golden Darkness (Yami) @ To LOVE-Ru *'8^ 252 voti | Saber @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'9^ 224 voti | Eruruu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'10^ 214 voti | Souya Yuki @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'11^ 206 voti | Sheryl Nome @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *'12^ 194 voti | Ranka Lee @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *'13^ 166 voti | Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'14^ 125 voti | Batai (Tanpopo) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'14^ 125 voti | Bernkastel @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'16^ 110 voti | Itoshiki Rin @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'17^ 86 voti | Takeshita Miharu @ B Gata H Kei *'18^ 83 voti | The player from Shiraitodai High with blond hair (Oohoshi Awai) @ Saki *'19^ 81 voti | Shalon @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *'20^ 80 voti | Amamiya Shiina @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'21^ 76 voti | Hinata Natsumi @ Keroro Gunsou *'22^ 74 voti | Urin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *'22^ 74 voti | Akashi Yuuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'24^ 71 voti | Yukishiro Honoka (Cure White) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'25^ 68 voti | Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'26^ 65 voti | Izumi Ako @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'27^ 64 voti | Amy Limiette @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'28^ 63 voti | Momozono Love (Cure Peach) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *'29^ 56 voti | Ryomou Shimei (Ashe) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'29^ 56 voti | Kiryuu Yuuzuki @ Kissxsis *'29^ 56 voti | Nana Asta Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'32^ 53 voti | Akari @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *'32^ 53 voti | Shikikagami Sanae @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'34^ 52 voti | Lucy Heartfilia @ Fairy Tail *'35^ 51 voti | Tsukuyo @ Gintama *'36^ 48 voti | Amahara Kiyono @ Chu-Bra!! *'36^ 48 voti | Hayama Nayu @ Chu-Bra!! *'38^ 44 voti | Belphegor @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'''39^ 42 voti | Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream/Shining Dream) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *40th 39 votes | Sakura Mei @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *41st 35 votes | Alleyne @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *41st 35 votes | Tsukuyomi @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *43rd 34 votes | Mine Fujiko @ Lupin III: the Last Job *44th 32 votes | Satan @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *44th 32 votes | Gaap @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *46th 28 votes | Rikuson Hakugen (Non) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *46th 28 votes | Sonsaku Hakufu @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *48th 27 votes | Xiao Mei @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *48th 27 votes | Cordelia gi Randgriz (Princess Cordelia) @ Senjou no Valkyria *48th 27 votes | Himekura Maki @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *51st 26 votes | Hanuki Ryouko @ The Tatami Galaxy *52nd 25 votes | Kujou Miu @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *53rd 24 votes | Sasa @ Omamori Himari *53rd 24 votes | Fujibayashi Sheena @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *55th 22 votes | The traveler carrying a coffin @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *55th 22 votes | Shokatsuryou Koumei @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *57th 21 votes | Jaiko @ Doraemon *58th 20 votes | Honey @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *58th 20 votes | Suzukawa Yae @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *58th 20 votes | Katsuhara Mikuru @ Higashi no Eden Movie *58th 20 votes | Kakouton Genjou (Shuuran) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *62nd 19 votes | Ermin @ Tears to Tiara *63rd 18 votes | Mihara Chitose @ Kobato. *64th 17 votes | Hazuki Mina @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *65th 16 votes | Okiura Sayaka @ Kobato. *66th 15 votes | Tashigi @ One Piece *66th 15 votes | Susie Evans @ Senjou no Valkyria *68th 14 votes | Kamiyama Kan'na @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *68th 14 votes | Anne Shirley @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *70th 13 votes | Ryofu Housen @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *70th 13 votes | Menace @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *70th 13 votes | Mori-chan (Mori Kurara) @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *70th 13 votes | Ichimonji Tomi @ K-ON!! *70th 13 votes | Rinda @ Guin Saga *70th 13 votes | Marida Cruz @ Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *76th 12 votes | Dora @ Dora *76th 12 votes | Tweedledee @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *76th 12 votes | Alicia Combatir @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *79th 10 votes | Koyama Natsuki @ Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW *79th 10 votes | Hanai Haruka @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *79th 10 votes | Death Devil bass player (Jane) @ K-ON!! *82nd 9 votes | Miyamoto Yumi @ Meitantei Conan *82nd 9 votes | Ushijima Keiko @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *84th 8 votes | Charady @ Charady no Joke na Mainichi *84th 8 votes | Chypre @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *84th 8 votes | Miyuki Ayukawa @ Basquash! *84th 8 votes | Nozomi @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *84th 8 votes | Suni @ Guin Saga *89th 7 votes | Uzumaki Kushina @ Naruto Shippuuden *89th 7 votes | Bashin Hayami (Mama The Speedstar) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *89th 7 votes | Superbia @ 11eyes *89th 7 votes | Paninya @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *89th 7 votes | Jacqueline @ Arakawa under the bridge *89th 7 votes | Ruo Minai @ Shikabane Hime: Kuro special *95th 6 votes | Sumiya Kana @ Aki Sora *96th 5 votes | Kawai Takako @ Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow *96th 5 votes | Aono Remi @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *96th 5 votes | Suneo's mom @ Doraemon *96th 5 votes | Akita Misora @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *96th 5 votes | Takatoo Sachina (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *101st 4 votes | Padmé Amidala @ Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 2 *101st 4 votes | Miruma Mako @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou Second Collection *101st 4 votes | Ryuuzaki Sumire @ Prince of Tennis: Messages From Past and Future *101st 4 votes | Yukinohara Maria @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *105th 3 votes | Kosuda's mother @ B Gata H Kei *105th 3 votes | Fumi (Kamohara Fumi) @ Mainichi Kaa-san *105th 3 votes | Okura-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *105th 3 votes | Yomoda Yui @ Ookami Kakushi *105th 3 votes | Hashimoto Hinako @ Nyan Koi! *105th 3 votes | Mei Mei @ Metal Fight Beyblade: Baku *105th 3 votes | Hasabi @ Keshikasu-kun *105th 3 votes | Sakuma Toshiko @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *105th 3 votes | Mii @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *105th 3 votes | Saphir @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *105th 3 votes | Sugimoto Chie @ Aoi Hana *105th 3 votes | Kawasaki Ayako @ Aoi Hana *105th 3 votes | Kobayashi Maki @ B Gata H Kei *118th 2 votes | Migiwa Hanako @ Chibi Maruko-chan *118th 2 votes | Ultear @ Fairy Tail *118th 2 votes | Honda Asako @ Ojarumaru *118th 2 votes | Sandy @ MAJOR 6th Series *118th 2 votes | Kashino Miyabi @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *118th 2 votes | Melos' sister (Run, Melos!) @ Aoi Bungaku *118th 2 votes | Inunu Sarasa @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *118th 2 votes | Kirumii @ Duel Masters Cross series *118th 2 votes | Magical Gina @ Shangri-la *118th 2 votes | Shimano Sakura (Shimajirou's mother) @ Shimajirou series *118th 2 votes | Uchimo-chan @ Waimo-kun Kiiroikaoishite Babanban *118th 2 votes | Old Woman Shaman @ The Rebirth of Buddha *118th 2 votes | Hirose Nao @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *118th 2 votes | Martha @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *118th 2 votes | Mitsuki (Hell Screen) @ Aoi Bungaku *133rd 1 vote | Justina Olbright @ The Sacred Blacksmith *133rd 1 vote | Hanasaki Yuri @ Oyako Club *133rd 1 vote | Kyouko @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *133rd 1 vote | Reina @ Reina Reina *133rd 1 vote | Noro-chan @ Kaidan Restaurant *133rd 1 vote | Himekouji Reia @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *133rd 1 vote | Maya @ Lupin III: the Last Job *133rd 1 vote | Gyokuto @ Ashiaraiyashiki no Juunin-tachi. *133rd 1 vote | Celintha @ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa *133rd 1 vote | Isabella @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *133rd 1 vote | Kokoro @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *133rd 1 vote | Morimi Asako @ Higashi no Eden Movie *133rd 1 vote | Flora @ Jewelpet series *133rd 1 vote | Shiwasu Satsuki @ Keroro Gunsou *133rd 1 vote | Kiri @ Dogs/Bullets & Carnage *133rd 1 vote | Shisu @ Weiß Survive series *133rd 1 vote | Hasegawa Aika @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *133rd 1 vote | Kitabayashi Toshiko @ Higashi no Eden Movie *133rd 1 vote | Komomo @ Negibouzu no Asatarou *133rd 1 vote | Yuuka @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *133rd 1 vote | Ogasawara Mao @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *133rd 1 vote | Sakaeguchi's sister @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *133rd 1 vote | Francisca @ The Sacred Blacksmith *133rd 1 vote | Hanako-san of the restroom @ Uchurei! *133rd 1 vote | Pulse Trans @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *133rd 1 vote | Tomorin @ Damen's Walker *133rd 1 vote | Patty @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *133rd 1 vote | Hanako @ Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW *133rd 1 vote | Rushia @ Guin Saga *162nd 0 votes | Ringo's mother @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri